


[Podfic] "An Acquired Taste" by Carmarthen Juvenilia

by Kitsune_Heart



Category: Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Humor, Juvenilia, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart
Summary: The night before his wedding to Thayet, Buri decides to torture--er...relax him with a K'miri beverage.
Relationships: Jonathan of Conté/Thayet jian Wilima
Kudos: 2
Collections: #ITPE 2019, #InformalTwitterPodficExchange (#ITPE)





	[Podfic] "An Acquired Taste" by Carmarthen Juvenilia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Acquired Taste](https://archiveofourown.org/works/136245) by [Carmarthen Juvenilia (Carmarthen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/pseuds/Carmarthen%20Juvenilia). 



**Download link:**[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1vob_Ga9uU5v0eBNnr1jMaf4F3f_DLJ61) or [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3mhygdnch06niuc/An%20Acquired%20Taste--Kitsune_heart.mp3?dl=0)  
  


**Title:** [An Acquired Taste](https://archiveofourown.org/works/136245)

**Author:** [Carmarthen Juvenilia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/pseuds/Carmarthen%20Juvenilia)

**Reader:** [Kitsune Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

**Fandom:** Tortall Song of the Lioness

**Pairings:** Jonathan of Conté/Thayet jian Wilima

**Rating:** General audiences

**Length:** 00:04:40

**Summary:** The night before his wedding to Thayet, Buri decides to torture--er...relax him with a K'miri beverage.

**Author's Note:**

> " **Authors, please consider allowing others to podfic your works!** It's easy, and I'll help! It takes two steps:  
> 1) Add a blanket permisson statememnt to your profile. Something like (over even just copy-paste) this: ""Blanket permission notice: Please feel free to make podfic, fanart, translations, or remixes of my work. Just make sure to attribute the original piece in AO3's ""Association"" section when posting, and send me a link so I can enjoy!""  
> 2) Add your profile link to the end of [ this spreadsheet.]()  
> 3) Your name will put on the [Fanworks Permission Statement List!]()"


End file.
